This invention generally relates to medical transport devices, and in particular to a stair chair with an adjustable glide track resistance and braking device.
Various types of stair chairs are specifically designed to transport people down stairs are known. In particular, it is known to attach a pair of foldable glide tracks each having an endless tread carried by a plurality of rollers to the back of a stair chair, which are used in a deployed position to transport a person down a flight of stairs. In the deployed position, the treads grip the stairs and prevent the stair chair from sliding out of control. Difficulty may be encountered, however, in providing a ride having a consistent, manageable rate of descent supporting people of various weights.